The Return:  The Finding
by Sammicakes
Summary: Summery on the inside:   Chlerek, and Delena.  You know you LOOOOVE it!  this is based upon the idea that 5 loyal fans voted upon ;D   you know who you guys are!  hope you like my idea!     Sammi :D
1. Summery

**A/N: From the 5 people who voted in my poll, here is your new Crossover!**

* * *

Idea:

So Chloe and the gang have finally settled down in the mysterious and elusive tow on Fells Church. After enrolling in Robert E. Lee High School, they run across a group of girls.

Enter Elena Gilbert, Bonnie McCullough, and Meredith Sulez. Once the elites, now the losers. They questioningly embrace the friendship, and gain their trust.

But, when Aunt Lauren, Kit, Aunt Judith, and Mrs. Flowers disappear from thin air, these group of kids have no idea what to expect. Secrets will be revealed, powers will be exposed, and love will be questioned.

_****This takes place AFTER Midnight AND The Reckoning****_

_

* * *

_

**Tell me what you think! Can I have some reviews, maybe? :D**

**~Sammi :D**


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: ... HOLY SHIT I AM SO GODDAMNED SORRY! I actually have an excuse, too! My computer pulled a fast one on me. I got a virus, and not only were ALL my files deleted, but I couldn't write! My parents wouldn't let me use any other computer, either, because they thought that I would infect them, too. A legit concern, but COME ON._

*dies*

GAH, I'M SO SORRY! It was happening so slowly that I didn't even NOTICE it happening, 'till it was too late! T^T

Also, I regret to inform you that this will be a story that is not updated quickly. I have a bunch of other stories, and until I finish them, I can't direct my full attention to this...SORRY!

**Shout-Out Time~!**

**PreppyEmoGirl**: Yeah thanks! ...failed at that request, though...SORRY!

**Nadezzhda**: Agh! I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER!

**MissBipolarBOTDF**: Aww~ Thanks! And, I APOLOGIZE!

**sunshinebookworm101**: Thanksss~! And i am SO sorry for not updating~!

**Region** **and** **District**: OMG You're SO sweet! thanks a lot! And I am SOOO sorry!

* * *

Chloe

I looked at the map, again wondering who names a town Fells Church. It was such a bizarre name. I looked around at the forests and smiled to myself. At least Derek could be happy. Lots of forests and trees, he could have a huge territory. I glanced over at his hunched figure, and I grinned. He just looked so grumpy it was comical.

I sighed, and leaned forward. "Kit, not to be annoying or anything, but _when_ are we going to get there? My butt kinda hurts after sitting for nine hours."

He chuckled, and replied with an airy, "Well, I can certainly sympathize with that. We should be there soon, actually. Twenty more minutes at the most."

"Thanks!" I smiled brightly at him, and sat back down. I felt someone poke me, and I turned to see Simon smiling at me. "Yes?" I said giggling.

"Okay, so I was just thinking about how we could possibly make this trip even more awesome."

I raised one eyebrow at him. "_More _awesome? It has to be a little bit awesome before it can get 'more' awesome, as you put it."

He pouted at me. "Whatever. Anyways, I've heard some rumors about this place. Wanna hear 'em?"

I shrugged. "Sure, lay 'em on me!"

"I've heard rumors of . . . _supernatural_ occurrences here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think we should take it upon ourselves to figure out if these rumors are true or not."

"That...that actually sounds like an _awesome_ idea, Simon!"

He pretended to polish his nails on his shirt. "Did you really expect anything else, Chloe?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, and we both giggled. "What are you two doing back there?" came a grumbling voice.

"Nothing, Derek," said Simon.

He snorted. "I _can_ hear you, ya'know. You're not exactly being quiet."

"Derek, it's not our fault you have freakishly good hearing. So, if you did hear, you wanna join the crew?"

"No," came the flat response.

I sat there and giggled at the exchange. It was fun to listen to their fights. It was just so...well, cute. I reached over, and put my hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Why won't you help us, Derek? We don't really have anything else to do."

"It's impractical. Impractical and stupid. The rumors are just _so_ stupid, it's not worth your time _or_ efforts."

"But it will probably be fun! Besides, what else are you going to do here? This place looks pretty deserted to me."

He slanted me a look that said, _Does it really matter that much?_

"Well, it doesn't _really_ matter, it just seems like a fun way to pass the time away, you know?"

He shrugged, and muttered, "Maybe if I ever feel like it."

I grinned and thanked him, and turned my attention back to Simon. "So what are the rumors that you've heard floating around?"

"Well, I've heard of several types of Supernaturals, so far. Vampires, ghosts, werewolves, demons, kitsune, and a witch. Apparently, things are getting way out of control over here. I even heard that some humans actually crossed over into the Otherworld."

I gave him a questioning look. "What's the Otherworld?"

"The Otherworld is basically where all the demons and other nasty supernaturals came from. It's a really bad place, and once you get in, you never get back out. Until now that is."

"What changed?"

"Well, apparently, a vampire got kidnapped and taken to a jail in the Otherworld by some kitsune twins, and the vampires brother and his human lover went in to save him. They had to solve a riddle, and apparently, they saved him and were able to escape. Then, a kitsune left a gift for one of the vamps, and the wrong one opened it, and now he's a human. Weird stuff, am I right?"

As the story had progressed, my eyes got wider and wider, and my mouth hung open. I blinked rapidly, shocked, and closed my mouth. "Are you serious?"

"You see what I mean by too stupid for your efforts?" rumbled Derek.

"That actually sounds really romantic and awesome to me! I still think that it's pretty darn neat!"

Derek rolled his eyes at me, but graced me with a small smile.

Then a breach of scenery and I saw a town.

"Hey guys, I think we're here!" said Kit.

* * *

A/N: Hey if you don't mind, would you review...?

~Sammi D':


End file.
